Can't Stop, Won't Stop
by andiewhite
Summary: A story revolving around love, friendship, and plenty of heartbreak. Featuring; The Summer Set, The Maine, and A Rocket To The Moon.


Alright guys! This is my new story! I have a total plan for this one, and it's pretty bad ass if I do say so myself. :)

* * *

Julian took a deep breath and let out a scream of excitement as a large black bus made its way into her driveway. The scream sent Emma into a fit of laughter before she rose from the couch and straightened out her blouse. The laughter was a nervous habit Emma had developed by the time she reached second grade. Everyone had to stand in front of Mrs. Rush's class and tell their fellow classmates a few fun facts about themselves. Emma braced herself as she shuffled to the front of the room; she wrapped her golden hair around her index finger and began to giggle when she noticed dozens of pairs of eyes on her. Her mom had always told her to picture people in their underwear when she was nervous, but that never worked for her. Giggling got rid of her nerves.

The erupting laughter lava couldn't stop pouring out of her small mouth. Julian smacked Emma's back and snapped her fingers in front of her best friend's sea green eyes, "Snap out of it, Em! I know it's been a month since you've seen him, but that's no reason to be nervous." The lava began to slow down as five slender figures filed out of the wide door.

The figures stormed into the Attwood residence and all of the bodies went in different directions. One in the kitchen, one in the bathroom, one rushed to turn on the TV, one went straight for Julian's room, and one stood in the center of it all. The one calm place was the front room, or the 'greeting room' as Julian's parents call it, the room where Emma was staring up into a pair of mesmerizing eyes. "I missed you so much", the deep voice called out to Emma. She quickly grabbed his hand and wrapped herself up in his warm arms. "I missed you too, John."

Julian darted up the stairs as soon as she realized that her best friend was missing, not Emma, but her boy best friend. She reached the top of the stairs and her eyes narrowed when she glanced into her room and recognized a body sprawled out on her bed. She tip-toed into the large room, and soon found herself on her hands and knees crawling towards the bed. The body seemed rather content, and asleep. Julian popped her head up, and rested her chin on the edge of the body.

"Oh yeah, definitely asleep", Julian whispered to herself. She raised her hand into the air and swiftly brought it into contact with the skinny jeans covered butt in front of her. "JULIAN!" Stephen shouted in a raspy voice. His body rose quickly and he went straight for her knees, flipping her onto the bed, and putting her in a headlock. Julian lifted her small foot into the air and shoved it in Stephen's face. He dropped her down on the bed and waved his hand around in the air, "When's the last time you washed those things you call feet?" A small smiled formed on her face before she pulled him into a tight hug, "You know I don't ever shower, Stephy."

Stephen yanked his body away from Julian and grabbed her arm, forcing her to follow him down to the kitchen. "Yo, Josh!" Stephen called out towards the kitchen, Julian's eyes widened as she registered what he was about to do. "No, no, no! Stephen!" A flustered Josh came around the corner, chips in hand, and half of a sandwich shoved in his mouth. "What, man?" A slice of tomato slid off of the sandwich and landed on the hard wood floor. Josh looked at Julian apologetically and snatched the tomato off the floor as fast as his short arms would let him.

"Josh, you gotta smell Ju-", Julian quickly smacked her hand over Stephen's mouth and looked at Josh in a serious manner, "Stephen wants you to smell m-" Stephen's tongue slid across Julian's hand and she suddenly removed it letting out a blood curdling squeal. "HER FEET!" Stephen shouted and took off towards the back door; his socked feet betrayed him as he rounded a corner and landed on his rear end. Julian chased after him and jumped on his back, "Stephanie Elizabeth! I swear, I will kill you!"

Jess made her way into the hallway and spotted the two bodies on the floor, a smirk danced on her mouth and she rushed over to pull Julian off of Stephen. "Please don't kill my boyfriend. I wouldn't be very happy." Julian laughed softly before pulling Jess into a hug, "I promise I won't kill him!" She took a quick glance around the room before looking at Jess questioningly, "Where's Bri?" Jess threw her hand over her shoulder motioning towards the living room. Julian took off towards the living room and found a saddened Brian Dales curled up on the couch watching episodes of JONAS.

"Bri, what's wrong?" Brian pointed towards the television just as Chelsea Staub made her way onto the screen. Julian's eyes turned into slits as she stared at the fake blonde, "She isn't worth it, I promise." He nodded his head and looked down at his phone that had a picture of the two of them set as the background. "How come everyone can find someone that's worth it? But I can't?" Julian wrapped her arm around his stomach and cuddled up to his side, "You're just quick to fall in love, Brian. I think you really want to feel loved, so you jump into things really fast." All he could do was nod his head again. He shifted his attention to Julian and made his face as serious as he could, "How did you know that Kennedy was the one?"

Julian removed her eyes from Brian's face and began to gaze at the large photo of herself with Kennedy Brock; the love of her life.

* * *

Just a simple first chapter! The Maine will come in during the next chapter! And A Rocket To The Moon will come along later. Reviews? Please? :)


End file.
